eba_edited_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The War for Starco
The War for Starco is the first installment in the EBA Edited Universe. It is a parody of Avengers: Infinity War. Synopsis In this re-edit of Avengers: Infinity War, voice actor Adam McArthur and his Starco Avengers are in a desperate scramble to prevent a devastating blow from the Dark Overlord of the Multiverse: Daron Nefcy. If she succeeds in collecting the six Infinity Stones, she'll have the power to wipe out half of the Starco fandom in one, clean snap. Plot Out in the far reaches of the universe, Adam McArthur and a few other heroes are attacked by Daron Nefcy and her Children. It appears that Tom Lucitor is ready to hand over the Dimensional Scissors to Daron, he stops and reminds her that thy have Ben Fotino with them. Ben attacks Daron but quickly loses his advantage and his swiftly beaten. Adam tries to continue the fight but Ostar easily traps him. Seeing how hopeless their situation is, Lekmet uses the last of his power to send an unconscious Ben back to Earth. Daron kills Lekmet in response. Adam swears to Daron that he will return the favor as she transports herself and her Children away and begins a chain reaction that destroys Adam's ship. Meanwhile, the now-awake Ben is thrown across the universe and crash lands behind Star Butterfly and Omnitraxus Prime. The two magic users immediately go into defensive mode as they approach. Ben morphs back into Alex Hirsch as both personalities warn of Daron's imminent arrival. Not long afterwards, Ostar and Kellco arrive to take Father Time's Wheel from Star. Adam has since joined the heroes and orders the two ships to leave. Ostar ignores him but Star and Omnitrax echo their friend's demands. Ostar sends Kellco to get the Wheel so Adam convinces Alex to try and morph back into Ben. He is unable to, however, so Adam puts on his nanotech suit and deals with the ship himself. Ostar attacks the group and a battle breaks out. Kellco throws Adam across the city while Star and Omnitrax face off with Ostar. With Alex unable to help Adam struggles again Kellco, but Marco Diaz soon arrives to help. During all this, Ostar gets annoyed with Star and Omnitrax's resistance. The ship then puts Omnitrax out of commission and traps Star against to wall to take the Wheel by force. Star has put a protective spell on the necklace, however, so Ostar instead resolves to take Star along and kill her on the way back to Daron. Star attempts to use the Wheel to rewind time, but she is knocked out and Ostar begins to carry her away. Before the ship can get too far, Star's cloak flies its wearer away and past where Adam and Marco are still battling Kellco. Adam sends Marco after Star while he continues to deal with Kellco. Ostar manages to rip the cloak off of Star, but Marco grabs her and tries to swing away. He doesn't make it far before a tractor beam from the Children of Daron's transport locks onto Star and starts pulling her up. Marco tries to hold on but he soon finds himself informing Adam that he's being beamed up. Adam tells Marco to hold on, but Kellco soon overpowers him and throws him to the ground. As the ship charges to finish the job, Omnitrax appears and opens a portal to strand Kellco far away. Adam thanks him and flies off after Star and Marco, who are being carried into space. Meanwhile in another part of the world, Seahorse and Pony Head are cornered by the other two Children of Daron: TomStar and Markapoo. It seems like all hope is lost, but then everyone notices a shadow in the distance. TomStar throws a spear at this newcomer but he catches it. The mysterious figure emerges and is revealed to be River Johansen. Baby immediately swoops in to take advantage of the ships' shock and sends TomStar flying across the room. She then distracts Markapoo so that Moon Butterfly can run in and take the ship by surprise. The three heroes battle the Children of Daron and eventually defeat them. Before they can finish them for good, however, TomStar summons their transport and escapes with Markapoo. While the Children of Daron were going after the Infinity Stones on Earth, the Dark Lord of the Multiverse herself was in another part of the universe hunting down the other Stones. She had brought Ludo Avarius to the edge of the Pit of Wasted Characters, the location of the Día de los Muertos Mask. She sadly informs him that he must be sacrificed for her to obtain the Mask. Ludo tries to give himself plot in order to escape, but Daron is able to drag him to the edge of the cliff and throw him over the side. Daron watches as Ludo joins Jackie Lynn Thomas, Ferguson O'durguson, and Alfonzo Dolittle in the Pit. Future opportunities rain around Daron as a blinding flash of light teleports her away from the Pit. As she sits up, she realizes that the Mask is sitting in her hand. Back on Earth, the Starco Avengers are struggling against Daron's faceless army to protect Pony Head while Glossaryck attempts to safely remove her Horn from her head. Glossaryck pauses, however, when he hears a faint rumbling in the distance. A transport beam shoots down into the middle of the battlefield and an axe comes flying out of it, killing many of the faceless army and saving the Star Avengers. The axe returns to its user to reveal Adam with Star and Marco standing on either side of him. Alex laughs with joy as Adam charges into battle, demanding that Daron be brought to him and destroying an even larger portion of the faceless army. Little does he know that Daron has just arrived after tracking Father Time's Wheel to the heroes who still guard it. Five minutes later, chaos has broken out. While Marco tries to keep the unconscious Resistance from floating away, Star faces off again Daron. The two throw attack after attack at each other until Daron finally pulls Star to her and rips the necklace from her neck. Daron holds it in her hand to reveal a fake leaked image of a Starco kiss. She crushes it to dust and throws Star to the ground. Adam then flies in and the after a brief conversation where Daron reveals that she sees her mission as guiding the fandom, the two collide in a desperate battle. Adam holds up incredibly well against Daron, even going as far as to imprint an image of the real Starco kiss onto Daron's cheek. Daron just grins and pummels Adam. Adam tries to hold her back but she just continues her attack. In a final attempt to stop her, Adam tries to hit her with a Staro moment, but Daron rips it from his hand, turns it into a TomStar moment, and stabs him with it. Adam falls to the ground, gasping for breath. Daron prepares to deliver the final blow but Star's voice halts her. Star offers to give Daron the Wheel if she spares Adam. She agrees and Star gives her the Wheel against Adam's protest. After Daron leaves Staro tells Adam that they're in the endgame now. Daron arrives on Earth to find her faceless army defeated, but the Starco Avengers are weary from their battle. They still run forward to face Daron, but not to stop her, to give Seahorse time to destroy the Horn (and Pony Head with it). Daron defeats the heroes one by one and Seahorse struggles to hold her back as he destroys the Horn, killing Pony Head. Daron ensures Seahorse that she understands how he feels, but then she activates Father Time's Wheel and rewinds time, bringing Pony Head back. After easily slapping Seahorse aside, Daron picks up the battered Pony Head and rips the Horn from her head, killing her. Daron adds the Horn to the final spot on her Gauntlet, ready to snap her fingers. Suddenly she is hit by a Starco moment as Adam flies in. Daron launches multiple moments from other ships at Adam, but he hurls his axe in response, turning them into one huge Starco moment. The moment hits Daron in the chest, lodging Adam's axe in place. Adam reminds Daron of the promise he made after she killed Lekmet before forcing the axe deeper into Daron's chest. Out of breath, Daron looks up at Adam and tells him he should have gone for her head. She holds up her Gauntlet and snaps her fingers, sending six non-Starco ship moments flying out of the Gauntlet. After the glow disappears, the Gauntlet appears heavily damaged. Adam demands to know what Daron did, but she teleports away, leaving Adam's axe behind. River limps up and asks Adam where Daron went. River hears Eagle Builder call his name and turns in time to see six ships that Daron unleashed turn Eagle to dust. The effect of the Snap spreads throughout the Fandom and Buff Frog watches as people all around him fade away. River and Adam look at each other in shock as other people around them including Eclipsa Butterfly, Star, Seahorse, and Baby suffer a similar fate. Far away, the other heroes are picking themselves up when the effects of the Snap hit them too. First the Resistance crumbles to dust one by one. Star follows suit after assuring Adam that there was no other way. Marco too begins being affected by the six ships as he begs for Adam to save him before turning to dust himself. The surviving Starco Avengers stand in shock at what happened while, in a completely different part of the universe, Daron limps to the edge of a porch and rests while watching the sun rise. Back on Earth, Rhombulus and Heckapoo watch helplessly as people turn to dust around them. Heckapoo orders Rhombulus to alter the High Commission, but she turns to see Rhombulus fall victim to the six ships too. She rushes to a bag in her car and pulls out a small device. While she's activating it, however, she too crumbles to dust. The device still activates, though, and an image of Star's Wand appears on the screen. Characters *Daron Nefcy as Thanos *Adam McArthur as Iron Man and Thor *Star Butterfly as Groot and Doctor Strange *Marco Diaz as Rocket and Spider-Man *Alex Hirsch as Bruce Banner *Ben Fotino as the Hulk *Ludo Avarius as Gamora *Moon Butterfly as Black Widow *River Johansen as Captain America *Eclipsa Butterfly as Black Panther *Pony Head as Vision *Lekmet as Heimdall *Omnitraxus Prime as Wong *Baby as Falcon *Sensei Brantley as War Machine *Mina Loveberry as Okoye *Seahorse as Scarlet Witch *Ruberiot as Star-Lord *Foolduke as Mantis *The Mine as Drax the Destroyer *Buff Frog as M'Baku *Tom Lucitor as Loki *Eagle Builder Bucky Barnes *Rhombulus as Maria Hill *Heckapoo as Nick Fury Trailer File:War for Starco Offical Supercut Trailer Category:Installments